Sunlight Sifting Down on Me
by iheartgdragon
Summary: NejixTenten Look at my eyes...what do they tell you know? tenten Shortchappie Romance, Humor, Drama a little bit of everythingxD
1. Chapter 1: The Bet with Sakurino

Sunlight Sifting Down on Me

(NejixTen)(Short Chappie)

(_"Look at me. What does my eyes tell you now?" -tenten_)

**Plot: **The characters here attend Konoha High as high school students.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Character:** Main- Neji Hyuga & Tenten

Principal- Tsunade

Science- Orochimaru

Gym- Guy

Social Studies- Asuma

English- Kurenai

Math- Kakashi

**A/N: PLEASE R&R and no flames pleasexD that's all im asking. This is going to be a short chappie but please enjoy:)**

**Chapter One: The Bet with Sakurino**

It was an average day in an average teenage life. Life was great for Tenten…but the only problem was she needed a _boyfriend_.

"_Tenten, why do you always wear baggy pants and being all…sporty?" Ino whispered to her ear after school._

"_Yeah…like a tomboy," Sakura joined in and Ino nodded with agreement._

"_What are you guys talking about? I'm still a girl and I'm not a lesbo or anything," Tenten defended herself while walking out of school._

"_Well…everyone talks about it. Sakura and I heard people "talking"," Ino ran in front of her with Sakura._

"_So? Let people say what they want to say. It's not the truth," Tenten walked around them with her hands in her pockets._

"_But," Sakura ran in front of Tenten again stopping her. "Don't you want to prove **them** wrong?"_

"_MmmHmmm," Ino agreed with Sakura nodding. _

"_Yeah. But what can I do?" Tenten walked around them again annoyingly._

"_WE CAN HELP YOU FIND A BOYFRIEND THEN!" Sakura and Ino shouted together._

"_IT'S A PERFECT IDEA! Lets see...not Shikamaru. He's MINE. Not Sasuke…he's Sakura's...not Naruto he's Hinata's…there's only…" Ino pointed to her chin thinking._

"_Kiba, Shino, Choji, and Neji," Sakura stated the names._

"_Ok. First not Kiba. He's more obsessed with dogs then girls. Not Shino. He's just too….err…too…" Ino tried to find a word._

"_Freaky? Strange? Mysterious? A bug-loving guy?" Sakura suggested looking at her._

"_Yeah! Those and not Choji…he's just…well you know," Ino said and noticed Tenten leaving._

"_THAT LEAVES AT NEJI!" Sakura yelled with excitement and jumped up and down._

_Tenten froze at her spot. She turned slowly and yelled, "NO WAY! NO WAY IN THE WORLD I WOULD GO OUT WITH HIM!" Tenten blushed furiously._

"_Why? You…" Sakura looked at Ino and smirked._

"_YOU LIKE HIM?!" Ino and Sakura said together._

"_SHHHH!!!" Tenten put her hands over their mouths quickly. "Let's deal with this somewhere else…"_

"Ugh. I shouldn't agreed to this…Ino, Sakura. I'm going to get you someday," Tenten gritted her teeth and nervously about to pick up the phone. Tenten gulped and began to dial.

_Tenten, Ino, and Sakura was at Shikamaru's Café shop. "Hey Shika-kun!" Ino ran to the counter and kissed him on the cheek. Shikamaru blushed and said, "Yeah Yeah woman. What do you guys want?" Shikamaru looked away and waved away at them._

"_Hmph. Is this how you treat your girlfriend?" Ino pouted cutely to Shikamaru and he said, "Yes."_

"_Argh! Fine, umm…three cappuccinos milk and sugar." Ino decided for them._

_Sakura, Ino, and Tenten found a table to sit on and discussed._

"_Okay. About Nej-" Sakura started but was interrupted._

"_No No NO! In the way! I know what you're thinking. I REFUSE! Nuh uh," Tenten looked away._

"_What? It's a perfect match! He's a cool popular guy! Everyone loves HIM! He's just like Sasuke but more calm. And he's major good at sports like you and is the best except Sasuke of course. He's smart, social at times, and-" Sakura started but was interrupted again._

"_AND HOT!" Ino shouted the last part out. Shikamaru heard Ino and glared at her. "Eheheh…of course not as hot as you Shika-kun…heheh…" Ino sweat dropped._

"_I agree with all you said. BUT NO!" Tenten stopped and realized what she said._

"_AHA! You admit it! You like NEJI!" Ino and Sakura exclaimed jumping out of there seats pointing at her._

"_Stop scaring the customers Ino and Sakura," Shikamaru got their cappuccinos and handed out to them. "So...what about Neji?"_

"_We are trying to hook up Neji and Tenten together," Ino replied back sipping her cappuccino. _

_Shikamaru's eyebrows went up with interest, "Really? I could help. We're all friends; Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and I."_

"_REALLY?!" Ino and Sakura's eyes glittered and put their hands together._

"_Yeah yeah yeah. But this is only one time occasion. There's nothing to do around here anyways," Shikamaru stated and Ino bear hugged him._

"_INO!" Shikamaru blushed and try to pry her off._

"_THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH SHIKA-KUN!" Ino yelled then realized what she said._

_Both Shikamaru and Ino blushed 100 shades red._

"_Ok…if you guys are like this. I'm ditching this place," Tenten drank her cappuccino and was about to leave when,_

"_NO TENTEN! YOU CAN'T!" Sakura held on to Tenten's arm._

'Okay…ready…set…' Tenten gulped mentally. Her fingers trembled on the numbers on the phone.

"_Okay. Here's the plan I mean here's the bet," Ino calmed down and went back to business._

"_Bet?! What am I betting for?" Tenten crossed her arms._

"_Well, if you can get Neji to be your girlfriend for just a week then we will do anything you say," Ino said with a straight face._

"_What?! Me too?! But this was your plan/bet!" Sakura whiningly tugged on Ino._

"_Shh. Sakura, if we do this we will be known as the CUPIDS DUO: SAKURINO!" Ino whispered loudly to her ear._

"_What the heck?! Sakurino? What kind of name is-" Sakura looked weirdly at her friend._

"_Come on! This will be once in a lifetime for Tenten and she totally needs it. I call this Project Cupid #1!" Ino went on and on._

"_Okay guys? Why are you guys huddling back there?" Tenten looked at them very very weirdly._

"_Uhh…NOTHING!" Ino and Sakura stood up nervously. "Okay. And if you don't, we are going to post your "picture" when you had your hair cut when you were 9." Ino smirked evilly. _

"_N-NO. NOT THAT PICTURE!" Tenten widened her eyes from fear. 'The picture when I accidently cut my hair and then I have to cut it all off looking like a boy! NOOO! Now the students at school will really think I'm a boy!'_

"_FINE! It's a deal. Actually if I win, you have to do anything I say for 2 weeks," Tenten smirked back._

"_What?! NO, that isn't fair. Not two weeks," Ino retorted back._

"_Then I guess I have to show the picture when both you guys had that little incident," Tenten smirked evilly back to them._

"_T-The incident?" Ino and Sakura said together thinking of that time. 'Oh yeah. It's the time when Ten Ten's b-day party and we…w-we…got covered with cake and confetti and OMG! NOOOO!!!!'_

"_Okay Okay. D-Deal!" Both of them said quickly._

_Tenten smirked and said, "That's right. Okay so all I have to do is… be boyfriend and girlfriend for a week?" _

"_YEP! AND NO HELPING FROM US! You can have help from Shika-kun, Sasuke, and Naruto and stuff," Ino smiled and nodded in improvement._

"_Ugh. Fine," Tenten sat up to leave. _

"_Oh and," Sakura called out to TentTen._

_Ten Ten called back, "What?"_

"_You have to call him today!" Ino answered back to Tenten._

"_WHAT?!?!?!" Tenten bolted to them._

'Sigh. And here I am…' Tenten gulped one more time and took a deep breath.

"Okay," Tenten dialed Neji's number that Shikamaru gave her.

**RING RING!**

"OMGOSH! It's ringing," Tenten panicked and heard a monotone voice, "Hello?"

Tenten hanged up and panicked. 'I can't do this! I can't do this! No wait Tenten put your game face on.' She meant to slap mentally but she actually slapped herself. "Ow…"

She dialed Neji's number again and it ringed.

"Hello?" Neji sounded annoyed and Tenten cleared her throat. "Ah Hm. Hi Neji it's Tenten. You know from school."

"…yeah…What do you want?" Neji stayed in the same tone.

"Uh…I know this sounds weird right now. But it's all my friends stupid bet, so…" Tenten slowed down and Neji grunted.

"Wouldyougooutwithme!" Tenten slurred her sentence very quickly.

"? What? Say it again?" Neji sounded confused.

"What I meant to say was. Would you go out w-with me?" Tenten blushed but of course Neji can't see.

At first Neji didn't say anything and you could only hear him breathing deeply. "….."

Tenten sighed. "It's okay if you don't. I mean it's only for a week. And it doesn't have to be special or anything. The truth is my friends and I made a bet and I really want to prove them I COULD DO THIS!" Tenten sounded so desperately that Neji said,

"….Hnn. Fine only because I pity you like this. But only for a week," Neji said.

'YES! VICTORY!' Tenten cheered mentally. "O-Okay. See you tomorrow at school then Neji!"

"Hnn," And Neji hanged up.

"YES! HA BEAT THAT SAKURA AND INO!" Tenten cheered and did her night routines and went to bed thinking what will happen tomorrow.

While Neji layed down at bed and thought, 'Hmm. Tenten?' He saw her determined face and her smirk. Neji smirked at his thought and went to sleep. 'She sure is different all right.'

**IN THE MORNING…**

Tenten woke up and yawned and did her morning routines.

**OKAY FAST FORWARDING TO SCHOOL…**

"Hi Tenten! So how did it go?" Ino and Sakura shouted when they went to their first period class, math with Kakashi sensei.

"Well…he said yes," Tenten said quietly and sat down at her seat and looked back the seat behind her, Neji's.

"WHAT?!?! HE SAID YES?!?! OMG!" Ino and Sakura sprang out of their chairs and almost glomped on Tenten.

"Wait a minute guys! He just said he will go out with me cause of this bet and he ugh _pity's_ me. What a jerk right?" Tenten looked at them crossing her arms.

Ino and Sakura stopped jumping and looked at each other, "HE SAID YES??! OMG! OMG OMG OMG!" And they started to jump again.

Tenten anime sweat dropped and closed her eyes.

A few mintues later, the Neji Hyuga stepped in the classroom oh-so-casually and sat behind Tenten.

Tenten opened her eyes and felt lavender eyes boring onto her head. Tenten shook from nervousness and Kakashi yelled out, "CLASS IN YOUR SEATS!"

Ino and Sakura sat down in their seats and smirked at Tenten looking at Neji.

Tenten glared at them and looked back, "Good morning Neji!"

Neji 'hnn'ed and crossed his arms from boredom.

Tenten frowned and said a bit louder, "I said Good morning!"

Neji said, "Whatever."

Tenten fumed and didn't realized she sprang out of her seat and said, "I SAID GOOD MORNING YOU JERK!"

The class looked at her and Kakashi said, "Good morning to you too, Miss Tenten. But since you said 'jerk' to a teacher I have to give you detention. And Mr. Hyuga you don't come to class late, so you will also have detention.

"Hnn. Whatever," Neji didn't seem phased at his remark.

The class laughed at Tenten's idiotic appearance and she blushed and sat down glaring at Neji.

Neji seemed to notice and he smirked.

Tenten glared twice as hard and looked in front of the classroom.

As Kakashi is writing on the chalkboard, Tenten saw a paper that was folded. She looked back at Neji who smirked and she read the paper. _Guess you have detention with me, what a pity._

Tenten glared at Neji and wrote back. She threw it back at him and Neji read. _Same to you. And how dare you say that to your ugh "girlfriend". – xP_

Neji smirked and wrote back. Tenten read the note and it said, _Even though you're my "girlfriend" doesn't mean I have to treat you like one. - ;P_

'WHAT?!? WHAT DID HE SAY?!' Tenten crumpled the piece of paper and threw it in the garbage can and it went in. 'Oh yeah I have mad skills.'

Neji saw the shot Tenten made and was impressed. 'Hnn. Most girls can't even aim it correctly in this school. Very interesting.'

Kakashi's math class was finished and Kakashi yelled out, "Remember Tenten and Neji. You have detention after school right here. And don't you dare think you will ditch this."

"But sensei! I have the girl's basketball tryouts today after school!!!" Tenten whined.

"Well, I'm sorry Tenten, but you have to miss it," Kakashi went on reading his perverted book.

"Argh! It's all your fault Hyuga!" Tenten dashed out of the room to go to her next class.

"Hnn," Neji went to follow Tenten since both of their schedules are the same. 'Why does she make me feel…guilty?'

**A/N: Sorry for cliffhanging this but wait for the next chapter! Thank youxD**


	2. Chapter 2: Tears of Sorrow

**A/N: Sorry for cliffhanging this but wait for the next chapter! Thank youxD **

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Sorry for not updating for a while. SO much work to do and stuff. Just to remind you this story is kind of OOC especially Neji and Tenten…anyways here's the next chapter!**

**XxXxXx**

**Chapter Two: Tears of Sorrow**

Tenten arrived to her social studies class with Asuma.

She saw Hinata and waved at her, "Hey HINATA!"

Hinata looked up and smiled, "Hey Tenten."

"ARGH. That Neji bastard. HE'S MAKING ME MISS THE GIRL'S BASKETBALL TRYOUTS!!!!"

"Really? I thought today was only the boy's basketball tryouts," Hinata looked confusingly at Tenten.

"Huh?" Tenten stopped complaining and thought back. "OH YEAH! It is. Heheheheh," Tenten sweatdropped and chuckled slightly.

Neji walked in and sat at his desk, which is now in front of Tenten. 'Great. First behind me and now in front of me?! What are you doing to me?!'

Neji heard Tenten groan and he smirked. "Why? Embarrassed that your "boyfriend" is sitting in front of you? Or do you feel unworthy that you're sitting behind me?"

"What?!" Tenten picked up her head and glared at him. Neji smirked amusingly at Tenten's face.

"You heard me," Neji retorted but smirked at the same time.

"Argh! I had it with you!" Tenten made her last remark and then looked up at the classroom crossing her arms.

Neji chuckled mentally. 'She acts like a whining baby. Heheheh,' Neji looked at her pouting face. 'She's hilarioius.'

"OKAY CLASS! CLASS BEGINS!" Asuma-sensei announced.

As the clock was ticking, Tenten yawned with boredom. 'Come on…10 more minutes…' Tenten tapped her pen on the desk repeatingly.

Neji got annoyed by Tenten's fidgeting. "Shut up," Neji gritted his teeth.

Tenten smirked at his annoyed face. She tapped the pen more. 'Hah! Take that pupiless bastard!'

Neji had a vein popping out of his head. 'Argh. Come down. 5 more minutes. 5 more minutes. Think of a happy place…a happy place.'

5 mintues passed like THAT! SNAP!

'FINALLY!' Tenten shouted out mentally. She ran out of class and went to Guy sensei's class. GYM. 'Ah gym, my favorite class!' Tenten zipped and zoomed down the hallways trying to avoid Neji.

"I made it!" Tenten huffed and puffed. "Ah, what's good? I'm early, it's my favorite class, and the best is NEJI'S NOT HERE! What can possibly go wrong?" Tenten smiled.

"Me," Neji said from behind.

"AHHHHHHHH! NEJI YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!" Tenten yelled with a tomato-red face.

"Tch. It's your fault you're like this," Neji crossed his arms again amused and entertained.

Tenten gritted her teeth and just stomped away. 'Heheheh. Neji prepare to die,' Tenten thought evilly.

'What is that girl grinning about?' Neji thought absentmindedly. 'Whatever.'

After everyone changed,…."OK GUYS! LINE UP FOR THE POWER OF YOUTH IS HEREEEE!!!!"

Everyone sweat dropped and groaned.

"Seriously this guy has problems," Tenten whispered to herself.

Neji, who was next to her, heard what she said and smirked.

"AHHH GUY-SENSEI!" The black bowl-cut haired dude yelled out.

"AHH LEE!" Guy-sensei yelled back.

"GUY-SENSEI!" Lee shouted out.

"LEE!" Guy-sensei called back.

'Ok….this is getting so gay and weird. I'm going to walk away now,' Tenten thought looking at them very weirdly.

They went on like this for a few minutes when Tenten had it.

"GAHHH WHAT KIND OF TEACHER ARE YOU?!?! WE'RE WASTING 10 MINUTES OF PRECIOUS TIME BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR IDIOTIC APPEARANCE!!!" Tenten belted out her lungs and threw her shurikens at them.

But of course they barely dodged but missed an inch. Guy-sensei coughed and yelled out, "10 LAPS AROUND THE FIELD!"

'Finally!' Tenten started running.

While Neji thought, 'What a weird girl.' And started to run after her.

After the 9th lap, she was going to her last. Now the field of Konoha High is HUGE!!! 10 laps might not seem a lot to prodigies like Sasuke and Neji, but 10 laps at Konoha High is like…..40 laps around the whole school!

Tenten was already panting and Neji was right next to her. 'Byakugan!' Neji thought as he activated his kenkei genkaii. Neji smirked, "Looks like somebody is getting tired."

Tenten glared at the corner of her eye. "Nobody..a-asked…you," Tenten gasped for air while wiping her sweat on her forehead.

"Let's make…a deal then," Neji also gasped for breath.

Tenten looked at him interestingly. "I'm listening."

"First one to finish this last lap wins. If I win…you got to do everything I say for this week so far," Neji wiped his forehead.

"And if I win..?" Tenten said.

"Heh. Who cares? You're gonna lose. I could see your fate with these eyes," Neji smirked at her.

"Let's see about that…if I win…I'll think about it," Tenten sprinted forward past Neji.

"HEY! I didn't say you could start!" Neji shouted angrily at her.

"YOU NEVER SAID THAT!" Tenten called back from behind. "LET'S SEE IF YOUR EYES ARE RIGHT!"

"Argh," Neji sprinted forward so he was right next to her.

The people behind them panted and stopped, "How can they both still run like..that? They're…c-crazy!"

Tenten and Neji ran and ran trailing a trail of dust behind. "ARGHH!" They both grunted and ran only a few yards away from the finish line.

'Shoot! I won't make it!...wait I have an idea…heheheh,' Tenten thought evilly.

Neji looked at Tenten's face, 'W-What is she thinking about?'

Tenten thought, 'Wait…wait just a little more…' When she was a few yards away she stuck her leg out in front of Neji.

Neji felt a force down in the leg. He looked down and tripped over her feet.

While Neji landed flat on his face, Tenten passed the line. "YES I DID IT! I DID IT!"

"HEY YOU CHEATED!" Neji shouted angrily and her.

"Nooo. FYI, you never said anything about tripping so I won. Get-the-picture? I guess your Byakugan isn't all good after all," Tenten explained while smirking.

Neji glared at her with fire in his eyes and grabbed her shoulders roughly.

"H-Hey! W-What a-are you d-doing?! T-That h-hurts!" Tenten stuttered with surprisement.

"Don't you EVER insult the Byukagan! UNDERSTAND?!?" Neji gritted his teeth and giving Tenten the scariest look he can make.

Tenten shivered with fear and pushed him, "GET AWAY YOU JERK!" Tenten ran off.

Neji looked at her direction and looked at his hands. 'What did I do back there? Tch whatever.'

Tenten ran and put her hand on her chest, 'W-What h-happened back there? H-His eyes…were so s-scary.'

Tenten wiped her forehead and changed her school clothes.

"HEY TENTEN!" Ino and Sakura ran over to her.

"How's the bet?" Ino winked teasingly at her.

"It's so stupid. I mean we don't even act like we're boyfriend and girlfriend. I mean no one knows anyways," Tenten said while closing her eyes with annoyance.

"Doesn't seem like it," Sakura replied.

"What do you mean?" Tenten opened her eyes with curiosity.

"Oh nothing. Just the way Neji looks at you while you're not looking," Ino smirked at her.

"W-What are you talking about!" Tenten blushed slightly and stammered.

"Oh! Is that a blush we see Tenten?" Ino and Sakura pointed at her face.

"N-NO! I just came from gym and it's a little hot in here. I'll see you at lunch!" Tenten ran off while leaving Ino and Sakura chuckle slightly behind.

"FINALLY MADE IT WITH NO NEJI!" Tenten panted and was stopped by a voice.

"HEY! BUN-BUN GIRL! We need to talk!" An evil like voice called out to her.

Tenten slowly turned her head recognizing the voice, "Cho." Tenten glared at her and gritted her teeth.

"Who do you think you are for going out with NEJI!" Cho glared twice as harder at her.

----

A/N: Yes Neji has a fangirl club too like Sasuke does

----

"H-How do you know?!" Tenten widened her eyes.

"Oh us the Neji Fanclub has ways. Now answer me! Why are you going out with Neji?!" Cho almost shouted.

"Why should I tell you?" Tenten crossed her arms coolly.

"GRRR!" Cho fumed with anger and shoved her.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Tenten shouted.

"Heh. Just showing you whose boss. I know everything about you Tenten. You're whole directory," Cho smirked.

"What are you a stalker or something?" Tenten raised her eyebrow.

"What?! Never! Only to Neji! Anyway since we're part of the school council we have permission to know," Cho retorted back.

Tenten creased her eyebrows, "And why do you want my source of information?"

Cho chuckled evilly, "To use it for a perfect use. And right now it's the perfect time."

"SHUT-UP," Tenten grinded her teeth. "I could just kill you right now and I doubt your parents will miss you."

Cho scoffed, "I wouldn't be talking about _parents_ if I was you. Since you don't have any."

Tenten widened her eyes and whispered, "How do you kno-"

"Your parents abandoned you, they didn't need to pathetic thing. They left you out alone in the cold, with no love. They acted like they loved you, but deep down they deceived you; they **hated** you," Cho continued.

Tenten's eyes blanked out with darkness and remembered.

_Slap!_

"_You pathetic little wrench! How dare you ask that!" Her mother spat out to the little Tenten._

"_M-Mommy?" Little Tenten's eyes watered with tears. "I just asked if you were happy with giving me all this stuff."_

"_ARGH! How dare you complain! We did everything for you and all you do is complain?! Didn't you know we weren't happy with this?! WE DIDN'T REALLY CARE!" Her mother screamed but her father pulled enough._

"_Stop it. She's no use for screaming. She isn't worth it," her father's voice deepened._

_Little Tenten cried with streams of tears run down her cheeks, "I-I'm sorry m-mamma, p-pappa. I'm s-so so s-sorry."_

"No…" Tenten tears watered.

Everyone at lunch looked at their conversation.

"Heh. There you go crying like a baby. So weak," Cho spatter out the words like venom.

Neji came in and saw the whole commotion, "What's wrong?"

Naruto who was right next to Neji said, "Cho said stuff about her parents or something and now Tenten is crying."

"What?" Neji looked at Naruto and looked where Cho and Tenten were. He saw Tenten bend down hands on her ears like she's trying to block out something.

"Come on get up, _wench_," Cho yelled at her and then started to kick her.

Tenten just stood in that position and when Cho made another swing on her leg she was stopped by someone.

"N-Neji!" Cho exclaimed with a surprised face.

"W-Wha?" Tenten opened her teary eyes.

"Let's go Tenten. And you stop whatever you're saying to her," Neji glared angrily at Cho.

"B-But N-Neji I'm j-just teaching her a lesson for going out with yo-" Cho stuttered.

"I don't give a damn of you're excuses. LEAVE NOW! AND EVERYONE ELSE STOP STARING!" Neji barked with anger and put a gentle hand on Tenten's shaking shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Neji said with a soft voice.

Tenten looked up at Neji's concerned lavender eyes. But somehow she thought his eyes were mocking her. Tenten ran out of the door and went to the courtyard.

"Dammit!" Neji mumbled himself. And he went after her.

Tenten started sobbing quietly and ran wherever her legs went. She finally stopped at the courtyard; it was almost like a peaceful garden where students come to relax.

Tenten's tears kept pouring out of her glassy orbs and tried to block out her parents' voices.

"_We never needed you. Good-bye…"_

Tenten crouched down with pain in her heart and mind. She shooked with pain and squeezed her eyes shut.

She then felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see who it was.

It was Neji and he whispered, "Tenten…"

Tenten shook off his hand and shook her head, "No, no, no, no. Please go away. Please…please…please…no more pain…no more."

Neji looked at Tenten with sadness in his eyes. 'Why does she make me feel so…guilty? Why does she make me feel this way? Why can't I read her like I can with other people? What is this feeling?'

Neji brought out his shaky hand to touch her again, but stopped. He paused and then was about to walk away.

He then felt a tug and he looked down.

"No…I was lying please don't go…I don't…I-I don't want to be alone again…please Neji?" Tenten spoke in a quiet voice.

Neji crouched down to her level and sat down next to her. "I won't go. Don't worry."

Tenten looked up a little with her still teary eyes.

Neji pained when looking into her eyes. 'Her eyes look so empty now…there's no sunlight in them like they're usually are…' But his thoughts was interrupted by Tenten's small voice.

"Neji…it hurts…it hurts so much…why does she have to…bring these painful memories again?...why….why…no more….no more pain…" Tenten kept murmuring and Neji couldn't take it anymore.

Neji embraced her with his warm arms and held her tightly.

"N-Neji w-hat are you doi-" Tenten blushed furiously.

"Shh…you said you didn't want anymore pain right? I'll take it all away…I'll take it all away with me. You don't have to be alone anymore," Neji whispered quietly in her ear.

Tenten widened her teary eyes and then smiled a little.

"P-Promise?"

"Promise…"

-----

**A/N: GAHH It's not the endxD there's one more chapter coming up here's a little review of it!**

**REVIEW: **

"_**You don't. You don't feel the same way…" Neji walked away with a painful voice.**_

_**Tenten grabbed him on the arm and said, "Look at me. What does my eyes tell you now?" **_

**A/N: STAY TUNED! Lol I hoped you liked it so far! Please R&R!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sunlight Sifting Down on Me

**A/N: OK! THE LAST CHAPTER OF Sunlight Sifting Down on Me!!! I hope you enjoy this last chapter:D please R&R! Thank yous! Oh and this chapter Neji seems really…OOC I guess and fluffiness!:D**

**Also it's a recommendation but you should read this while listening to **

**Sunlight Sifting Down on Me By: Ritsuko Okazaki from Fruits Basket –Four Seasons- It's an instrumental but you don't have to listen to it. **

**Okies ENJOY!**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Chapter Three: The Sunlight Sifting Down on Me**

_Sing high, Sing low_

_Sing where the wind blows_

_The clouds are drifting by_

_The birds fly high_

_As they reach the sky_

_The colors swift and flow_

_See the emotions it shows_

_The Sun Sifting Down on Me…_

Tenten woke up groggily from her bed. Her eyes were puffed up from crying last night. She still had that loneliness inside, but smiled when she thought of Neji. _"Promise.'_"

'Why do I-I feel this way?' Tenten squeezed her hands on the blanket. She closed her eyes and thought of the voices taunting her. _"You're so weak. Stop crying like a baby."_

"ARGH STOP!" Tenten shot her eyes opened and breathed deeply. "I should go to school…"

XxXxXxXxXx

'Someone's late…and it's raining too…' Neji looked at Tenten's empty seat and at the window where little raindrops fell down slowly.

"_I-I don't want to be alone again. Please…no p-pain…"_

'Augh. Stop thinking about her,' Neji kept looking at the clock then to her seat.

Then he heard the door open and saw the brunette girl come in.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei that I was late. I had some…problems," Tenten's voice was softer than usual and her face wasn't as cheerful.

"It's okay Tenten. You may sit down at your seat," Kakashi looked weird at Tenten's expression.

"Yes sir…" Tenten walked slowly to her desk and sat down with her shoulders slumped.

Neji looked worriedly at her and thought, 'Tenten…what's wrong?' His eyes slowly watched her motions and Tenten felt the burning eyes poring through her.

Tenten sighed and just looked at the window. She saw two birds flying together, dancing with the wind together, and intertwining with each other. 'I wish…I had someone like that…someone who will fly with me to the end…'

Neji saw Tenten look at the window absentmindedly and then went to a deep thought, 'Something is definitely wrong with her…maybe I should confess…'

XxXxXxXxXx

Tenten went slowly up and started to walk to her next class but felt someone grab her wrist.

She whipped her head around and saw….

(A/N: WHO DO YOU THINK? IS IT NEJI?)

….Sakura and Ino.

Tenten sighed deeply and opened her mouth, "What do you want Sakura, Ino?"

Sakura and Ino gave her a sympathetic look. "We were just wondering…that…you lets call this bet off. Look what've we done causing you so much pain, Tenten…we really didn't want this to happen," Ino put her hand on her shoulder.

Tenten just looked blankly at her and Sakura opened her mouth, "Tenten…can you forgive us? We really don't want to see you like this. Not just us, but Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and everyone else…including Neji."

Tenten widened her eyes, "N-Neji too? But…"

_Neji embraced her with his warm arms and held her tightly._

"_N-Neji w-hat are you doi-" Tenten blushed furiously._

"_Shh…you said you didn't want anymore pain right? I'll take it all away…I'll take it all away with me. You don't have to be alone anymore," Neji whispered quietly in her ear._

'It can't be...maybe he just did this because he pities me about not having a family…how can I know?' Tenten looked blankly at them and whispered, "Thank you Ino, Sakura…but…it's not your fault. It's my fault getting into this mess and agreeing with you."

"NO IT'S NOT TENTEN! We…we…don't want you like this. So please…smile for us? Act like…you?" Sakura and Ino formed tears in their eyes.

Tenten looked at them sadly and yet both happy. Tenten stepped closer and gave both of them a warm hug. "Thank you Sakura, Ino. But…you don't have to blame yourselves…"

Sakura and Ino hugged her back and smiled. "Thank god! We thought you wouldn't get over with this. Neji was especially worried about you. When you were late, he kept looking at your seat and then to the clock. He really must care for you Tenten," Ino smiled and then smirked.

"Uh huh! It's true," Sakura smiled happily at Tenten.

Tenten froze and thought, 'Did he really? But…I wouldn't want him to get hurt because of me…'

"Thanks, but I can't return his feelings…he will just…just get hurt because of me," Tenten walked away and went to her next class.

Sakura and Ino looked at her from behind and hoped, 'Neji, HURRY UP! TELL HER!'

XxXxXxXx

Fastforwarding classes…until LUNCH!

XxXxXxXx

Neji saw Tenten come in with her sad eyes but she looked happier while walking with her friends. 'That's good…'

Tenten sat down at her table and was interrupted with a loud voice, "TENTEN! YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!"

'Tch. Naruto…' Tenten chuckled mentally but formed an anime vein on her head. "Of course I'm alive Naruto. I'm right here."

Naruto belted out, "BUT STILL! FROM YESTERDAY! WE WERE ALL WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

Tenten smiled a little and said, "Thank you all."

They all smiled even Neji smiled a little.

Tenten looked at him and looked down. 'I can't…look at him.'

Neji frowned when she looked down and spoke, "Tenten…can you come outside with me for a minute?"

Tenten looked up and saw the seriousness in his pale eyes and looked at everyone. Everyone seemed to give her a signal that said, 'GO!'

Tenten nodded slowly and Neji grabbed her hand. Neji's fangirls glared sharply and deadly at her but Neji glared at them back.

As soon as they were outside Tenten asked, "Umm…N-Neji? Where are we going? It's raining too!"

Neji didn't answer nor looked down at her. He just breathed deeply and led her to the courtyard of the school, where Tenten and him were yesterday. He didn't seem to care about the little drops of rain falling.

Tenten looked at Neji with worry eyes and then looked at the grey sky. The sun didn't come out and was trapped behind the dark grey clouds, _her sadness_.

Neji stopped in front of a maple tree and the rain didn't hit them. Neji looked at Tenten who was drenched. Her hair was down and went down to her waist. 'She's so...'

Tenten blushed at the sight of Neji drenched. 'He's so…'

Neji looked at her with passion in his eyes like he's trying to tell her something. "Tenten…first I want to tell you…that…"

Tenten looked confusingly at her and blushed. "W-What? Do you want to tell me that you pity me? That I was just a weak girl? Is that why you told me those things just because out of pity?"

Neji flinched at her words and said, "No…I never did those things out of pity Tenten. The day I met you I first thought you were like the other girls…but I was wrong. You weren't, you were so much better than the other girls. You were different, out of the ordinary. Heck, you like the things I do, and you're sometimes better than me! I thought each day that…I felt something for you…I didn't know what this feeling was…" Neji looked away from Tenten and poured his feelings out to Tenten.

Tenten just looked at him expressionless, but inside she was in shock. 'H-He really felt those things? Of me?'

Neji continued and said softly, "Everyday I started to think about you, look up at the sky and saw your face, and I thought it's because you're annoying and you were my enemy…you showed so much confidence, determination, and the fire in your eyes. But every since yesterday…when I first saw you crying and so broken…I felt sadness seep through my heart. When I held you, I want to last it forever, when I saw you cry, I wanted to cry, when you wanted comfort, I wanted to give it to you. Now I realize Tenten…" Neji finally looked at her and walked closer.

Tenten backed away against the tree and saw his closiness.

"That I love you," Neji breathed out and looked into her hazel eyes.

Tenten looked into his pale lavender eyes, "…How…how I ever wanted…to listen to you say this to me…"

Neji brightened up and smiled slightly but heard, "But…I just…can't…it's just that…"

Neji frowned and had hurt in his eyes. He stepped back and whispered, "I see…so you don't' feel the same way."

"No! It's just that…it's not you. It's me," Tenten shouted frantically and her eyes wavered.

"No…you don't," Neji's voice went softer.

"NEJI! Listen to me! I-I really want to say the same, but…but your fangirls," Tenten spoke softly.

"What about them? I told you I love you and it's only you. If it's the fangirls you are worried about…I-I'll protect you!" Neji looked at her with love and determination.

Tenten looked at him softly and smiled, 'I know you will Neji…I know you will…I wish I can tell you I love you…but do you really?'

"You sure? You really will?" Tenten spoke meekly and looked at him with her eyes still with little doubt.

"Yes…but I can see the doubt in your eyes," Neji looked away.

"I see…so you don't. You don't feel the same way…" Neji walked away with a painful voice.

Tenten grabbed him on the arm and said, "No I'm not doubting! Look at me. What does my eyes tell you now?"

Neji looked at her and saw the passion and love, "How do I know if you're not?"

Tenten paused but then looked up and opened her mouth, "Because of this…"

Tenten pulled Neji and their lips touched. Neji eyes widened while Tenten felt the warm sensation telling him she feels the same way. She broke apart and blushed furiously same with Neji.

"Because of that Neji…" Tenten looked down shyly and felt like Hinata.

Neji was still in shock but recovered. The sun started to creep it's way out.

Neji closed the gap again and put his hands to her small waist. Tenten closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his soft hair.

The sun shone and broke free out of the grey clouds. The golden rays shone down at them as the sunlight sifted down at them.

_Sing high, Sing low_

_Sing where the wind blows_

Tenten and Neji broke apart and smiled while they're in each other's embrace.

_The clouds are drifting by_

_The birds fly high_

_As they reach the sky_

"I love you."

Tenten looked at Neji and smiled and mouthed out, "I love you too."

She saw the birds from before flying away to the sky with their wings glittering with the raindrops falling down from their wet wings. 'I guess…it's true. I found someone like those birds.'

_The colors swift and flow_

_See the emotions it shows_

_The Sun Sifting Down on Me…_

XxXxXxXx


End file.
